


The Bridge Over Rough Waters.

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Archaeologist, a Colonel, a mission and a bridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge Over Rough Waters.

Jack was not happy. They'd had to split up as a team and he knew that whenever that happened, disaster was sure to follow. He had protested to the General, he had protested to Daniel, he had protested to Major Davis but they had all smiled amicably at him and patted him condescendingly on the back. He hated that. 

And the worst part of it was, they'd had no choice. They had to do the site survey, they had to get the soil samples, they had to talk to the town leaders. So his team had needed to be in two places at the same time. Carter and Teal'c were at the site of the trinium deposits taking the ore samples and he and Daniel had to make nice with the council of elders in the village. Well, Daniel had made nice. Jack had just stood around feeling unhappy, unappreciated and grumpy. 

Now, he and Daniel were headed back to their camp to a meal of MREs, hard bedrolls, night watch and more trees than he could count. No, Jack was not a happy man. 

 

It had been a long tiring day for everyone. The negotiations with the Wilhalliahs (or the Willises as Jack insisted on calling them) had stalled completely. Looking at it logically, it was no ones fault. The Wilhalliahs had certain standards that they wouldn't surrender and the SGC had specific requirements that had to be met. And they were miles apart, hence the stalemate. 

On moral grounds, Daniel could understand, but on getting the business completed it was frustrating. He wanted to get home. He wanted to get away from Jack. It wasn't Jack's fault. It wasn't anything he'd done on purpose or even consciously. It was Daniel's problem. It was sort of an unusual situation for him. He was sure that it had happened many times to Jack, not that he believed the older man was even aware of it. 

His affection for his friend had turned into something deeper. He was in love with Jack. Daniel couldn't trace it down to a particular point in time. He couldn't even say why he felt this way. All he knew was that when Sha'uri had died, Jack had been there for him. When Jack had been lost on Edora, he'd felt like another part of his family had been stolen by unkind fates. When Jack had apparently betrayed the SGC to locate and capture the rogue NID personnel, he'd felt shock and a sense of betrayal. And when Jack had not accepted his words of warning on Euronda, he'd felt anger and humiliation at his words. But these things were all part of the past. Somewhere, sometime he had fallen for his friend. And he'd fallen hard, head over heels. It didn't make sense, but it had happened. Jack was everything that he'd built his new life around. He was the reason for Daniel's getting up and coming to work. How pathetic was that? 

Now, since his own return from wherever he had been with the Ascendeds, he was back with SG-1. He had been trying to stay out of Jack's way; trying to hide his feelings about him. But there was no escaping the man. Jack hovered, he cajoled, he followed Daniel everywhere he went. Sure different missions had separated them occasionally, but it seemed wherever he was Jack was. It was sweet, it was thoughtful, and it was wholly disconcerting to him. 

Daniel still didn't remember everything about that missing year. He didn't remember his death, thank goodness, nor his sojourn amongst the Ascended. But he did remember that Jack's present actions were unusual. Before Daniel had left, Jack had been avoiding him. What did it all mean? He hadn't a clue. Did it mean that Jack wanted to be friends with him again? Did he want to renew their brothers-in- arms relationship? He hoped so but he wasn't sure. Or was the Colonel just gun-shy about leaving him alone with others, still not trusting him to take care of himself? All he knew was that he liked it a lot, a lot more than was safe or certainly even smart. After all, he only wanted Jack to be his friend, didn't he? Yeahsureyabettcha. 

"So, do you think they'll deal, Daniel?" 

Jack's voice sounded close in his ear. The man was right behind him and he hadn't even known it. A line in an old Clint Eastwood movie sprang to mind. "White men been sneaking up on us ever since." Well, Jack was an expert at sneaking up on him. He'd been proving it for years. 

 

Jack had been watching his friend for a couple of minutes. Daniel had seemed a million miles away. When he'd spoken to him, the younger man's thoughts had flitted across his eyes, like high cirrus clouds. They formed, built and dissipated before he could catch them. "What do you think?" 

Daniel looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What do I think?" 

"Yeah, you think they'll come up with the goods or do you think we're wasting our time?" 

"Since when do you care what . . . ?" Daniel caught himself. "Never mind." He sighed. "No, I don't think they'll give in to us. I think that we want too much from them. They're pretty set on the inviolate Mother Earth concept." Daniel answered him softly, glancing back towards his friend. 

"Because we want to mine in their mountains?" 

"Yes, and because they won't allow our type of mining here. It's too destructive," Daniel shook his head. 

"Sort of like the Indian guys with the alien protectors?" He pushed a bit, trying to understand what was happening with the negotiations. Jack could once again see the wheels turning in his friend's head, referencing the data base, rifling through the mental book case. 

"Oh, hum, yes. Like that exactly." Daniel nodded, meaning that he remembered the reference to their previous experience and that he agreed with Jack. "They have a very similar belief system to the Salish Indians, other than the fact that its not Native American, but druid-like in source." 

"Funny, they don't look dru-ish." Daniel shot him a look over his shoulder. "You don't think they have any nifty guard wolves do you." Jack looked uncomfortably over his shoulder toward the woodlands. 

"You mean like Xe'ls or Tonane? No, I don't think so." Jackson shrugged. "But, well, you never know." He kept on walking down the dirt path that led to their campsite. "We could run into Hearne the Hunter or the Lady. Both of them represent the natural aspects of this world." 

"Peachy, I'm betting a steak dinner that you'll meet the Lady and I'll run into the Hearne." 

"Well, he is Celtic. Maybe you'll get along." He looked back at Jack, who grimaced at him. 

"Nope, I'll have to fight him and she'll try to get into your pants." 

"What makes you say that, Jack?" Daniel stopped in surprise and looked directly at the other man in confusion. 

"It's the way of the galaxy, Danny. It's what always happens." Jack shrugged. "Either that or Carter will have to fight the Lady and Hearne will want to have his wicked evil way with you." 

"Jack. I'm not the damsel in distress." Daniel protested. 

O'Neill just shrugged and continued to walk towards their camp. "I'm just saying." 

Daniel stopped and looked at him in amazement. "I do NOT get that much attention." 

"Danny, you can't help it. It's just the way it is. I can understand it." 

"Well, I can't! And I think you're oversimplifying anyway. You always think that you have to protect me. I'm not a child!" The young man increased his speed and walked quickly up the path, heading toward the ancient wooden bridge that loomed in front of them and leaving his erstwhile protector in his wake. 

Jack watched the archaeologist from the rear as he stomped his way up the path. "No, Danny," Jack murmured softly. "That is not the body of a child." 

 

'When would Jack ever learn?' Daniel stormed down the dirt path toward the river that was separating them from their campsite. 'I grew up by myself without any help from a paranoid, over-protective Colonel. I didn't need his help, his cozening or his overprotectiveness then and I don't need it now. He's needed my help as many times as I needed his.' He stepped out onto the rickety structure that spanned the watercourse. 'I'm not a child or a helpless idiot!' 

As the bridge creaked and swayed at his passage, Daniel could hear Jack's hurrying footfalls behind him. He'd turned around to warn his friend that the bridge was old and he shouldn't run on it when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. the sound of breaking wood. 

 

As Daniel left him, Jack stood a moment to appreciate the view of broad shoulders, narrow waist, round ass and long legs. Then it occurred to him that Daniel was really mad at him. "Daniel, wait! Just a minute, damn it." He followed the younger man at a trot toward the old wooden bridge that spanned the river. "Daniel," 

As soon as his feet hit the bridge, O'Neill got a sinking feeling in his gut. When they had originally crossed the span earlier that day, they had both noticed its state of disrepair. Daniel had even commented on how the natives must not understand the Stargate because of the ancient bridge's condition. He himself had even joked about Jaffa in heavy armor and its being used as a booby trap. Now, he was about to be the booby himself. 

He could see Daniel turn around to say something to him just as his foot hit the middle of a rotten board. The wood then, without any preamble, proceeded to crack in two influencing its two neighbors to join him in collapse. Then time began to slow as the planking shattered below his feet and he tumbled into the bone chilling cold water below him. 

 

Daniel couldn't believe what had just happened in front of his eyes. One second, Jack was only a few feet away almost within his grasp; the next second there was only a hole in the ancient wooden platform. He stood, stunned for a split second staring at the gaping opening. 

"Jack!" He rushed to the edge and peered down into the churning current beneath him. "Jack? Where?" Then he saw something bobbing and struggling beneath the surface of the water. It looked like a dark blob against the stark white rock river bottom. It seemed to be moving with the current but not moving downstream. Hesitating only a moment, Daniel went to the other side of the bridge and looked at it from a different angle. He was unable to make out if it was in fact, Jack or if it was only some debris. But after only a split-second, he jumped in feet first. 

The cold water hit him like an electrical shock, instantly driving his breath from his body. He surfaced for a moment, sucked in lungs full of air and then submerged again. He fought against the current which threatened to pull him past and away from the dark mass. Finally, he managed to reach the shape, putting his hands out to contact solid cold flesh. Jack! 

The other man struggled to reach out in response to his touch. Gripping Daniel's hand, Jack began to flail helplessly, losing more air in the process. Daniel went to him closing in on his friend's position. He could see the wild expression on the older man's face as he struggled against whatever was holding him in place. In an act of desperation, he grabbed both of Jack's flailing hands and pulled himself down to his side. Grasping Jack's face, he brought his mouth to his and forced what air he had left into his friend's lungs, giving him all the remaining oxygen in his own lungs. Then he had to return to the surface to gasp for air on his own, before returning to Jack to try to free him. 

He gave the other man one more breath of air and tried to calm him. His next breath took him back down past the struggling man. There seemed to be something that had attached O'Neill to the bridge, trapping him under the river's surface. 

Finally, Daniel was able to locate what had caught Jack's leg. It was a part of the bridge's piling. During the fall into the water, his friend's ankle had somehow become trapped in the underpinnings of the support beams. Jack's boot was wedged in the old wood and there was a broken post that had splintered into very sharp edges. Also, during his fall into the bridge's unpinnings, the fleshy portion of his lower leg had become impaled on the jagged timber. He was not only held in place and drowning from his boot; he was in danger of bleeding to death from his injury in the process. 

Daniel surfaced again, taking another deep breath and dove back down to Jack who was now visibly weakening. He gave his air to his friend again, went back to the surface and then returned to where the older man was trapped. Pulling a bandana out of his pocket, Daniel tied it tightly around Jack's trapped leg, trying to get the makeshift touniquet tight enough to stem the flow of blood that was coloring the water that washed past them. 

Rising for more air for both him and Jack, Daniel took a moment to examine the bridge itself. He knew that whatever he was going to do he'd have to do immediately but he needed something to act as a tool for him to use. There was a stout piece of wooden planking dangling from the damaged structure that was held in place only by a nail. With both hands, he wrenched the broken board from its place and returned to where the bridge held his submerged friend a prisoner. 

After supplying Jack with air again and then coming back up for more himself, Daniel swam to the damaged area. He took the two-foot-long piece of timber and wedged it up and under the spear like protrusion that was penetrating Jack's leg. Cranking down with all his weight, he succeeded in breaking the stob off. His actions must have caused the older man extreme pain as Jack expelled all his remaining air and collapsed completely, ceasing his struggles. 

Daniel knew that he had to get Jack to the surface now or his autonomic nervous system would force him to breathe and drown. Dropping his lever, he grasped the Colonel under his arms and lifted him, kicking for the surface. Their heads finally broke the surface but it was only a small reprieve. Daniel had at least gotten their heads about the water but Jack's boot was still jammed in the wooden support beam, holding him firmly in its grasp. 

Unfortunately his actions wouldn't be nearly enough. Now, Daniel was no longer able to move about freely. He had to continue to tread water and hold the unconscious man afloat to keep his head above the river's surface so that Jack could breathe. Or, he could release his hold on Jack to dive down to extricate the trapped boot. So, from a lack of mobility, Daniel would literally have to hold his friend afloat watching him bleed to death or he could release him, allow Jack to submerge and try to free him before the injured man could drown. Daniel also realized that the cold water was rapidly sapping his own strength. They were both at risk from hyperthermia. 

"Jack," he released his hold on his friend with one hand and began tapping on O''Neill's face. "Jack, come on! Jack you''ve got to wake up and help me!" 

There was no response. 

 

As soon as he hit the bridge, Jack knew that he was in serious trouble. The loud sound of cracking gave way to the noise of splintering wood and he hit the water in a forward position, the pressure of the cold water driving all the air out of his lungs. He tried to kick his way back up to the surface only to discover that his leg was trapped against something. Panicking, he pushed off only to have a sharp driving pain ripping through his lower leg. Involuntarily, he tried to scream but only succeeded in inhaling a mouthful of water. He fought against his imprisonment but the pain was unyielding. 

Peripherally he saw something hit the water next to him and the next thing that he knew Daniel was beside him in the water. He tried to grasp hold of the younger man but only succeeded in flailing the water impotently. Jack knew that he was out of air, he was out of time, and he was out of luck. His vision was beginning to gray. Then he felt strong hands grasp him by the face and he felt warm lips on his mouth. As if in a dream, he could see Daniel's face and feel him blowing air and life into him. He tried to accept the gift without dragging the other man into his realm of danger and fear. 

Then, Daniel was gone. Panic set in, but his struggle was driving the pain deeper into his leg. Long moments later, Daniel was back, giving him more air and more blessed oxygen. But it wasn't enough, the darkness continued to close in. It was another moment, another breath, and another taste of life, but he couldn't get loose. He was trapped. He was suffocating. 

He felt more burning pain as something else ensnared his leg, impaling it with fire. He tried to fight it, but it was too late. No air, his lungs were screaming for air. He tried to struggle against the strong arms that held him for a third time. Then they were gone again. 

Something was attacking his injured limb. He couldn't see anything more, only arch in a rictus of agony. Another stab of pain drove him to scream, impotently expelling what air he had in his lungs. He inhaled water. He was drowning. He was dying. His world exploded into pain then, faded into blessed unconsciousness. 

 

Daniel was treading water but the riverwater was cold. It came from the mountains and it had to be ice-fed for it to be this fucking cold. He was beginning to lose sensation in his extremities, but he had no choice but to keep on. To quit was to lose Jack. To quit was to die . . . for both of them. 

"Jack, come on! Jack, wake up!" By twisting in the water and kicking madly to keep them both afloat, Daniel managed to blow another mouthful of air into his friend. He could feel that Jack's heart was still beating, so he still lived. He had to hold him there, he had to keep him going, he had to. "Come on, Jack, you've gotta wake up. I won't quit, but you've gotta wake up." He gave another determined kick. "Please, Jack, please wake up. Please, please . . . . " 

It seemed forever when he finally felt a movement in his arms. "Jack! Please, wake up." He slapped the other man's face with as much strength as he could muster. "Jack!" 

O'Neill started to cough and gag from the water. When the spasms hit, he submerged again. Daniel fought like a madman to keep Jack's head above the surface. "Jack! Jack!" Then, both of them went under. Daniel struggled with what he feared was the last of his strength 

"Dan . . . " Jack's voice was only a gasp. 

"No, don't talk! Listen to me!" Daniel yelled at the semiconscious man. "You're hung up. Your boot is caught in the bridge. You're hurt. Do you understand me?" 

"Daniel?" 

"Jack, please listen to me! You're hurt. I have to go down and cut you loose. Do you understand me?" 

"Hurt?" 

"Yes, you're hurt." He could only hope that he was getting through to Jack. "Jack can you hear me?" 

"Yesss . . . loud." Jack looked at Daniel blearily. "Cold." 

"Jack," He had to get through to his friend. "Jack, listen. I have to let you go so I can get you loose." Daniel turned Jack so the older man could see his face. "You have to take a breath and hold it, okay? Can you do that for me?" 

It appeared that Jack was beginning to understand. "Hold my breath?" 

"Yes, for me. Hold your breath for me, okay." 

"Hold my breath . . . for you." Jack started to struggle again and took them both under. 

Daniel fought them back to the surface. "Jack! Stop it. You hear me? Stop it." 

Jack splashed the water, regaining the air and sunlight, drawing in a breath and choking water out. "Dan . . . wha hpnd?" 

 

He struggled trying to keep his head above water. "Danny . . . what happened." 

The other man shifted so that Jack could see him. "You fell through the bridge. We're in the water." 

"My leg?" 

"Stuck in the piling of the bridge. You're hurt." Daniel got a determined look on his face. "Now, listen carefully." Jack could see his determined expression. "I have to let go of you. I'm going to dive down and free your foot. You have to hold your breath. Okay?" 

He nodded. He realized then that he would sink without Daniel's support. He was too tired and too cold to manage to float. "Hurry." 

Daniel nodded at him. "I'll hurry, but you have to hold on and not kick me. Just use your hands." 

He nodded again. "No . . . kicking, only . . . hands." He could do this. He had too or . . . well, he just had to. Jack tried to take a deep breath, when suddenly, Daniel was kissing him. Then, the strong warm arms that had encircled and supported him let go and the younger man disappeared under the surface. 

Jack held his breath and felt himself sink into the icy water. He kept still, knowing that if he struggled, he might kick Daniel and injure him. It was hard. He was sinking into the blackness again. Then, he could feel something tugging at his leg, pulling hard, hurting him again. He bit his tongue to keep his mouth closed and tried to see what was going on but he couldn't make anything out. He knew that he was starting to black out again. 

 

Daniel had looked into Jack's eyes and knew that the other man understood his instructions. Jack knew he had to stay conscious, hold his breath and not kick him or he'd never manage to free the trapped foot from the wood bracing. If it didn't work this time, he wasn't sure that he had enough strength left to try again. He was so tired, and so cold. But Jack was awake and fairly aware now and they didn't have any choices left. 

He took a couple of deep breaths to ready himself for the dive, then he took a chance. Before he dove, he took Jack's head in his hands and kissed him. Then he let Jack go, took another deep breath and swam beneath the water's surface. 

Daniel stroked down to the wooden cross bracing. He could see where Jack's combat boot had been trapped between the rotten pilings. The other man's struggles had only wedged the boot leather and tangled the nylon laces in the splintered boards more firmly. Daniel reached into his belt scabbard and pulled his knife, then he began to slice through the tough leather and canvas of the boot. He could feel the tension of Jack's leg muscles as he worked on the foot covering. It was taking a lot of effort on Jack's part not to struggle. By the angle of his leg he could tell that the older man was sinking under water again and he knew as he jostled the trapped leg that it was causing the other man pain from his injury. Finally, the tough materiel gave way before his blade. Resheathing his knife, Daniel worked Jack's foot out of its boot prison. As he inadvertently flexed the injured leg, he heard an expulsion of air behind him. 

He turned his position to face Jack and he could see that his friend had once again lost consciousness. Adrenalin gave him the impetus to swim back to Jack's head and neck, to grasp him in a headlock and he managed to get them both back up to the top. Breaking the water's surface, Daniel began to swim laboriously toward the bank closest to them. He could feel the current sweeping them downstream. He somehow reached inside himself and managed to muster the strength to reach the shore. 

Once they reached the, muddy riverbank, Daniel managed to clamber up the steep slope dragging his unconscious companion. When they were completely out of the water, he collapsed onto the black ooze, breathing deeply and coughing to clear the water out of his lungs. After he had caught his own breath, he rolled over and began to examine O'Neill. 

The older man was lying very still and had not even attempted to cough or gag. Realizing that Jack wasn't breathing, Daniel wrestled the larger man onto his back and frantically checked for a pulse. There was one, though it was weak and thready. He started CPR emergency breathing, but after only a few forced breaths, Jack began to choke and vomit, expelling the river water he had inhaled. Daniel gratefully rolled Jack onto his left side and into the recovery position, patting him on his back to assist the response. "Jack? Jack? Can you hear me? Please, Jack." 

 

O'Neill felt like hell. The first conscious feeling that he had was one of puking his guts up and coughing like hell. He had a peripheral sensation of someone talking to him and pounding on his back encouraging him in his outrageous behavior. 

"Jack? Jack? Can you hear me? Please, Jack." 

He continued to lie there after he'd finished coughing and throwing up. He just didn't have the energy to talk or even move. His leg ached with a dull throb, his head hurt and his stomach was roiling, threatening to betray him again. 

Strong hands stopped the thumping and began to rub comforting circles on his back. Then they urged him to move, to roll back away from the mess he had made on the muddy soil by the water's edge. When Jack opened his eyes, he was looking directly into concerned blue ones. "Crap, wh't hapn'ed?" he managed to croak. 

"You fell in the river and nearly drowned." came the worried answer. "How do you feel?" 

"Like . . . cat dragged . . . in." Jack tried to sit up; Daniel slipped his arms under his shoulders to help him and the world tilted crazily almost resulting in more vomiting. The younger man pulled him close against his own chilled body. "Why . . . leg hurt and " he peered blearily at his foot with only a sock on it. "Where's m' boot?" 

Daniel only looked at him from where he was sitting on the wet sand of the riverbank. "Your leg was hurt and your boot is," he gestured toward the water, "in the river. Anything else?" 

"How did . . . I don . . . 'member . . ." Jack looked up at Daniel, a question in his eyes. "You did it . . . you saved me." It wasn't a question. 

"I only got your foot loose and pulled you to shore." The younger man shrugged his efforts off. "You're safe now, but we have to get you some place warm. I think you're going into shock." 

Jack could only lean on his friend and nod against the strong shoulder that supported him. 

 

Sam Carter and Teal'c had been in camp for over an hour. The Colonel had insisted on camping on the same side of the river as the Stargate, saying if there was a flash flood, a tornado or if the earth split open during a quake he wanted to be sure they were at least running distance to the Gate so they could make their escape. It did make some sort of sense considering their history of calamities. 

The Colonel and Daniel were still not back when she and Teal'c had returned from gathering ore samples from the natives' mineshaft where she had first located it. Wanting to get organized before dinner, Carter had already unloaded her back pack of the samples that they had collected. She was about to arrange them for proper labeling when she heard Teal'c outside her tent. 

"Majorcarter, I grow concerned about Oneill and Danieljackson's absence. I have tried to contact them by radio and have received no answer. It is unlike them to be late to camp without advising us." 

Carter leaned back on her heels and glanced at her wrist watch. It was already past their agreed upon meeting time and while Daniel might be a little tardy, the Colonel was never late without a good reason. She hastily deposited all her sample containers into their case and crawled out of her tent. She stood up next to her friend and team mate. "You're right. We should go look for them" 

"Indeed." Teal'c looked around the campsite as if expecting them to pop up from the soil itself. "I grow . . . concerned." 

She nodded. "It is possible that the negotiations ran longer than they expected," Carter said to him. "But then Colonel O'Neill would have called us on the radio." 

"I concur. Their tardiness is worrisome." 

That did it for her. If Teal'c was worried, than it was past time to be concerned. She pulled her fatigue jacket over her tee shirt as the evening was getting cooler, then slid her equipment vest on over it. Picking up her P-90 and clipping it to its neck sling, she nodded to Teal'c indicating her readiness. He hoisted his omnipresent staff weapon and the two teammates headed towards the river. 

She and Teal'c had gone in the opposite direction than the Colonel and Daniel today. When the two men had crossed the river to go on into the small city to discuss mining rights with the village mayor, she and Teal'c had gone to the area of the old mining site. The Goa'ulds had apparently used the mines as a source of their trinium until an uprising of the transplanted Celtic slaves had wrestled the planet from their control and had taken their freedom back.. O'Neill had even joked about the bad idea of trying to use Irishmen as slaves, followed by some stories by Daniel of Roman incursions into ancient Great Britian. This had led to some discussion and interesting stories about Cuchulain and other ancient Celtic heroes. 

Sam was always amazed at the great scope of Daniel's knowledge of myth and legends. Combining it with O'Neill's knowledge of military history often led them to fascinating discussions that led long into the night. 

As the two friends approached the aged wooden span that crossed over the river, Teal'c pointed with his staff weapon. "The bridge has been damaged. It may not be safe to cross." 

Sam nodded, shading her eyes with her hand against the late afternoon sun. Something had apparently broken through some rotted boards on the far side close to the opposite shoreline. She could see the splintered planks that hung down towards the water. "Teal'c, I have a bad feeling about this." 

"Indeed, Majorcarter, as do I." Teal'c nodded his agreement. "We should search down river. Perhaps we will find O'Neill and Danieljackson. They may be searching for a way across." 

"I think you're right. I hope so anyway." She began to lead the way downstream along the bank of the river looking across to the far side. 

 

Daniel peered down at the wet face lying against his shoulder. Jack was alive and they were both shivering with cold and exhaustion. He was sure the older man was going into shock. Daniel knew that he had to get Jack back to their camp but didn't know how he was going to manage it. Thankfully the injured leg had stopped bleeding, probably due to the cold, but the wound needed to be cleaned and treated. Daniel knew that Jack shouldn't try to walk on it even if he could but he doubted that was even an option. Then, he saw movement on the other side of the river. 

Daniel eased Jack back down onto the ground and he managed to get to his own shaky feet and pull his 9-millimeter pistol. Scanning the far side of the river, he saw two familiar figures. He waved and called out to them. "Sam! Teal'c! Over here!" 

 

Sam Carter waved back at him, taking in her friend's wet appearance and the Colonel lying on the ground at his feet. This had been what she was worried about when she saw the damaged bridge. "Daniel! Are you two all right?" she shouted back. 

"No, Jack's hurt his leg and he's in shock. I need your help to get him back to camp." 

"Can he walk at all?" 

"No, I don't think so. He went through the bridge and hurt himself on a piece of broken board. He nearly drowned, but he's breathing now." 

'Breathing now?' This was worse than she had thought. She had expected to find two soaked but intact teammates, but evidently nothing was going well for the two men on the opposite side of the river. "Can you carry him or do we need to come to you?" 

"I can easily support O'Neill. I will go and get him." Teal'c offered. 

"That bridge won't hold your combined weight," Sam replied looking up at the big man. "If the Colonel went through the planking with just his own weight, you couldn't possibly carry him without collapsing the whole thing." She looked back towards Daniel. "Are you all right?" 

She could see him nodding. "I'm just cold and wet" 

"Good, we'll go back up to the bridge and try and get to you." 

"Stay to the side, Sam. It's weak in the middle." 

"I know, I could tell it had broken under something." She turned to the Jaffa. "I'll go. I'm a lot lighter than you guys are. I should be able to make it across by myself." 

The big man nodded. "If it did not hold under O'Neill's weight, I may be too heavy to cross it. Be very careful." 

She smiled at him. "Don't worry." Carter jogged back the distance to the bridge and carefully eased across the rickety span staying close to the edge where it had more support. She peered down into the hole as she carefully stepped over it. The Colonel had apparently hit a section of particularly rotten boards. She could see by the raggedness of the break how his injury had occurred. It seemed amazing to her that he had escaped with only a leg wound. 

Once she cleared the bridge, Sam sprinted the distance to where the two men waited on the riverbank. When she got to them, she quickly examined the injured man. Daniel was on his feet but the Colonel was still down. He looked bad, his color an ashen grey and his pant leg was soaked in blood. Daniel was better off, but she could tell he was also suffering from exposure. At her direction, the two of them stripped Jack of his wet upper clothes and she pulled her body-warmed BDU jacket on him. It was tight, but better than his own wet, cold uniform. Jack bit back a moan as they jostled him while changing his clothes. Sam looked at Daniel. "We need to get him back to the SGC. That leg needs attention soon." 

He nodded. "I know, but its getting dark and I can't carry him across the bridge. It'll collapse under both of our weights." 

She nodded. "I can help support him long enough to get him across the river to Teal'c. Then we can head back." 

Daniel nodded. "Are you sure the bridge won't give way under you?" 

"No, but we have no choice. You two can't swim it, the current's too strong and Teal'c can't carry him. Together they'll weigh at least 450 pounds. You can make it alone. He and I together are maybe three hundred pounds or a little more . It's the best chance we've got." 

"Could we go to the village?" Daniel suggested. 

She shook her head. "It's at least a six-mile hike. Once we get across the bridge, we're only a half a mile from the camp. My main concern right now is his shock and cold. We need to get him to camp and tomorrow morning, we can carry him back to the Gate and turn him over to Janet." She looked down at the semiconscious man. "Sir? Colonel? Can you hear me?" 

O'Neill opened his eyes and looked at her. "Carter?" 

"Sir, can you walk?" 

"Try." 

"Sir, we're going to get you to the bridge and then you have to lean on me until we get across it. Can you do that for us?" 

" 'Kay." He blinked slowly at her, then his eyes slid shut. 

She stood up and faced Daniel. "Help me get him to the bridge. Once we get him to Teal'c, he can carry him to the camp" 

Daniel nodded. It seemed risky, but the only choice they had. 

Carter yelled across the river. "Teal'c, we're gonna get the Colonel to you. Then we go back to camp." 

Teal'c nodded and shouted back "I will await you at the bridge. Be very careful." 

 

Jack felt like he was just barely conscious. His leg hurt with like someone had pulled a tooth without Novocain, he was freezing cold and every time he moved the planet spun on its axis. He knew that Carter had shown up and was trying to help but it just made him more miserable. 

He could hear them talking, discussing something or other and hoped that he was nodding at the right places. Then, the two of them reached down and carefully helped him to sit up. Everything started spinning and his stomach was trying to revolt on him again. He heard a moaning sound and then realized it was him. The two younger members of his team let him sit for a moment to catch his breath first and then they took his arms and lifted him, supporting him across their shoulders. Jack was shaking when he finally stood upright. 

Daniel was taking most of his weight for the trip to the bridge. Jack tried not to lean too heavily on him. "Come on, Jack. Stay with us here." the soft voice coaxed. 

They reached the bridge with O'Neill gamely trying to support his own weight as much as possible. "I'm not sure about this, Sam." Daniel looked said to his team mate. "He's too heavy for you to carry." 

"Sir? Colonel? Can you lean on the railing a little bit?" she asked Jack. "We need to get you back to camp at least." He managed to turn his head to see her looking at him in concern. "We need to get you some place warm and comfortable for the evening. Then tomorrow, we'll go back to the SGC." 

Jack managed a nod. Even the SGC clinic sounded good to him now. He was exhausted and shaky from the cold and he was having difficulty putting one foot in front of the other. He could feel Daniel trembling under his weight but with no complaint. Jack knew that he couldn't give up on his kids now. 

They had managed the relatively short distance to the bridge without incident. But even Jack's befogged mind knew that the hardest part was before him. He tried to remember what had happened, why he had gone through the floorboards. He thought he'd been running, but he couldn't really remember what had happened before that. His pounding footfalls had been at fault for the break of the already fragile structure. They reached the bridge, and Daniel put Jack's hand on the railing. He could see the blue eyes watching him worriedly. He felt Carter shift his weight to a more supportive position. He glanced at her and murmured. "No runnin', Carter." 

"No Sir, just slow and easy." She replied gently. "Slow and easy, then Teal'c can take over for me. Okay?" 

"M'okay." 

"Yes, sir. Now hold on to the railing." 

"Where's Daniel?" He tried to look for the younger man. 

"I'm right here, Jack. Right behind you." Jack could feel the man's hand patting him gently on the shoulder. "Just be careful. Okay?" 

"Gottcha." He put his best, booted foot first hoping the cold bare one would follow. 

 

Daniel watched their slow and tentative progress as the two of them crossed the weakened span across the river. The bridge creaked and moaned, and his heart came up into his mouth when they stepped across the gaping hole in the floorboards. But Sam held Jack firmly and Jack managed to stay on his feet until they reached the other side where he fell into Teal'c's welcoming arms. 

The Jaffa plucked O'Neill from the wooden structure and swept him up in his arms like a child. Then he and Sam looked back toward Daniel. 

"Can you make it?" she called to him. 

He doggedly nodded and started his own journey gripping the hand rails on the bridge. Daniel put one foot in front of the other and worked his way around the broken boards avoiding the weakened portions of the walkway. Finally, after what seemed forever, he too touched the firm ground on the other side. 

Carter took him by the hand and pulled him close, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and her own arm encircling his waist. "I'm okay." 

"Sure, Daniel. I can see that." she replied teasingly. "I can tell by your face just how okay you are. Come on, We've got to get the Colonel back to camp so we can get the two of you warmed up." 

"I'm fine." he protested, weakly. 

She smiled up into his haggard, muddy face. "Of course you are. I'm just thinking of the Colonel." 

"'Kay." 

 

Teal'c had picked O'Neill up and was striding back to the campsite. It was a little less than a mile from the river and he felt it immediately when O' Neill relaxed into an exhausted sleep in his arms. The man still felt cold to him but his breathing and heartbeat seemed steady and slow. He sped up his pace to get him back to the warm fire and secure tent that awaited them. 

He could hear Danieljackson and Majorcarter behind him. The younger man's footsteps were dragging and he could discern the Major's voice encouraging him on. 

Teal'c could tell by the conditions of both Oneill and Danieljackson that the younger man's struggle to keep his friend alive had been Herculean in stature. The older man was exhausted and shivering in his arms even now. He too would have liked to continue on to the Stargate this evening but knew that it would be a foolish endeavor. One false step with his heavy load risked further injury to Oneill and possible damage to himself. It would be much safer for them to wait until morning and the light of day. It would also allow Danieljackson to recover somewhat and allow both of the younger members to guard their passage. If they continued on as they were, they would be unprotected with him carrying Oneill and Majorcarter supporting the other man. It was neither wise nor prudent to proceed in this fashion. 

 

It was already dark when they arrived back at the campsite. Sam released Daniel to a handy log by their cold fire pit, admonishing him to sit down before he fell down. She then scurried around rekindling their campfire to a blaze, pulling her own sleeping bag out of the tent and unrolling it on the ground close to the heat. Teal'c efficiently stripped their commander of the remainder of his wet clothing and redressed him in a dry uniform. After the fire was reignited and O'Neill seen to relax a bit, he was gently rolled onto the bag and Carter started to treat the wound in the calf of his leg with their first aide kit. 

O'Neill had managed to stay conscious most of the time, watching his 2IC perform the required housekeeping tasks and assisting Teal'c as best he could with his own care. When Carter started to examine and treat his wound however, the pain became too much for him and he quietly passed out from her attentions. 

Daniel had recovered from his swim but was still suffering from the resulting chill of the cold water. He had replaced his own wet clothing and sat near the fire warming, watching their teammates efforts in Jack's behalf. After assisting Carter, Teal'c had come to check on him. After assuring himself that Danieljackson would recover successfully, Teal'c had left to prepare one of the shared tents for their night's rest. 

By this time Sam and Teal'c were both satisfied that their friends were properly cared for and warmed up. The fire had burned down enough to start cooking the evening meal such as it was. First the mandatory pot of coffee was started. Then Sam dumped a beef stew MRE into a cooking pot, and added enough water to create a reasonable facsimile of an edible beef soup that they could drink. She poured the warm coffee into the metal cups from their mess kits and handed one to her Daniel. 

He gratefully took the warm liquid from Sam and drank it slowly. He had finally stopped shivering and was almost back to normal though he was exhausted. Jack, however, was still suffering from shock and confusion. He was unwilling to drink any of the offered coffee and was still lethargic even after being exposed to the warmth of the fire. "Don't want any, Carter." He batted the cup away from his face when Sam tried to encourage him to drink. "Not thirsty." 

Teal'c, who had been doing the perimeter check and watching the activity of his team mates, came back over to stand in front of O'Neill looking down at him in concern. "Perhaps after he rests, he will be more alert." 

"Maybe," Sam agreed. "But his body temperature is still too low to satisfy me." Carter looked over at her commander, then shook her head. "We really need to get him back to Janet. I don't like the way he's acting." 

Daniel, from his position by the fire, nodded his agreement with her assessment but there was nothing more they could do for Jack this evening. He was too tired to think. 

The Jaffa nodded gravely then rose without a word. He then went into Jack and Daniel's tent and returned after a short time. "Oneill and Danieljackson should sleep together this night and combine their body heat. It will help Oneill recover from his chill. Majorcarter, you and I should share guard-mount tonight." 

Sam nodded at his suggestion and then quelled Daniel's protest. "You need your sleep too, Daniel. That dunking you had took a lot out of you also, and the Colonel is still too shocky for my liking. You can best help us by taking care of him." 

The Jaffa nodded his agreement. "I will bring O'Neill into the tent, then you can keep him warm through the night." 

Sam helped the younger man to his feet and assisted him into the tent. Teal 'c had already zipped two sleeping bags together and had the top one folded back. Nodding numbly, the younger man crawled into the nylon sleeping bags.Teal'c half carried the barely conscious Jack in and deposited him gently in the bag next to Daniel. 

Carter knelt down and zipped the bags together and smiled at the two men. "There, snug as a bug in a rug. Comfortable?" 

Daniel nodded. "Thanks guys." 

"Call if you need any assistance in the night." the big man intoned softly. "I will check on you and O'Neill during my watch." 

After they left, he lay there holding Jack. Daniel was both grateful and a little embarrassed. Did the Jaffa have any idea what this particular sleeping arrangement connotated between human males? What did Sam think? And to make matters worse, it was making it very hard to keep himself calm and objective. 

The last several hours between him and Jack had been an emotional roller coaster, going from a passionate argument about the trade agreement to panic for his best friend's life to a struggle to keep the older man alive to relief at the timely arrival of their team mates. The stress had been in itself debilitating, but they'd won against the odds. Jack had survived and now lay heavy and asleep in his arms. It was something that Daniel had little experience with. 

He had always viewed himself as somewhat of a loser. His parents, his childhood, his career, his wife, his home, all of them had been literally ripped away from him. When he had witnessed Jack's plunge into the swift icy river, a cold hand had closed on his heart. His going into the river after his friend had been a last gasp plunge, knowing full well that his own survival was questionable. But he'd also known that he couldn't allow his beloved best friend to die without a fight from him. If Jack had drowned in that river, he really wouldn't have cared if he lived or died. 

Now, to have him close enough to hold, and the two of them relatively safe, was not in his realm of experience. Daniel wanted the contact emotionally as much as Jack needed his physical warmth. The two of them would wind up literally in each other's arms. He could only lay there, his arms wrapped around the older man, willing his own body heat to make the difference between life and death for his much loved friend. 

Daniel knew that Jack would suffer physical repercussions from his near drowning. He could hear the other man struggling to breathe, the air rasping in his lungs. Jack must have inhaled some of the river water. Certainly he had swallowed enough, though he'd thrown up most of that. Teal'c had again arranged Jack on his left side in the recovery position so that he could breathe easier. Daniel was spooned up behind Jack and he could feel the coolness of his skin. He could only lie there with his arms around him, trying to warm the still clammy older man. 

After a while, he realized that his body heat wasn't penetrating through the layers of clothing that they were wearing. Finally, Daniel shifted his position and unbuttoned his own shirt and trousers, slipping them off and sliding them out of the cocooning bag. Then he carefully crawled over the sleeping man and rearranged his position to face his friend. He reached for Jack's shirt and unfastened it, pushing it back from his chest. He did the same for the button fly on the BDU trousers. This exposed the other man's vulnerable chest and belly. Daniel then pulled the other man tight against him and began to rub slow circles on Jack's back and arms trying to gently stimulate the blood flow. 

After a few minutes, Jack moaned as Daniel's manipulations brought feeling back to his cold body. He opened his eyes in confusion. "Daniel?" 

"Jack. It's okay. I'm just trying to warm you up a bit. Go back to sleep." 

But Jack focused on him. "What happened?" he whispered. 

"You went through the bridge and fell into the river. Don't you remember?" 

The other man blinked, "No." He coughed, a hacking wet sound. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

Daniel gently wiped the dampness from Jack's mouth and face. "It's okay. You almost drowned. You've probably still got water in your lungs. Coughing is good for you." 

"Hurts," the other man gasped, then he blinked at Daniel. "I'm cold," Then he started coughing again. 

Daniel had cuddled Jack close to him when he heard the rasp of the tent zipper, then Sam's voice. "Are you okay in there?" she asked. 

"Jack's awake," he called back over his shoulder. "He's cold." 

"I'll bring you some warm soup." Then she was gone. 

"Carter cooked?" Jack rasped out. 

"She added water to MREs and is calling it soup." Daniel smiled at him. "Not too bad actually." 

"Hey, I heard that!" An indignant sounding Sam voice came from outside the tent. She came inside and crouched by the two men. "Here sir. See if you can drink some of this. It would probably warm you up if you would drink a little of its broth." 

Daniel rolled over to support Jack while Sam coaxed the man to drink some of the liquid from the cup. "Thanks Sam. Uh, no offense about the uh, soup." 

She smiled and sat the cup down within his reach. "You get him to drink it all and I'll forgive you. You need some help?" 

"No, I've got it." He was aware of his lack of clothing and was a little embarrassed to be seen in bed so close to Jack. 

She must have sensed his discomfort. "Just so he stays warm, Daniel. That' s all I ask. It's the best medicine for him right now." 

"Thanks, Sam." 

She nodded again then exited the tent. "Call if you need anything." Then she slid the zipper home. 

"Jack, you need to drink this . . . okay?" 

" 'Kay," he mumbled. "Just so cold in here." 

"Drink this. It will help." Daniel held the cup to his friend's lips. "It 's warm." 

Jack finally managed to get a few swallows down without coughing, but the effort seemed to exhaust him. Daniel sat the cup down on the tent floor and pulled Jack close to him again. "Just lay here next to me and get warm." 

"Thanks, Danny." Jack replied with a sigh. "So tired." 

"I know. Just you rest." Jack's head was nestled on his shoulder and he was laying half way on top of Daniel. 

"Just . . . want to . . . sleep." 

Daniel held the other man close. As Jack fell asleep, he relaxed himself, drifting off into a comfortable slumber. 

 

Jack woke himself up with a paroxysm of coughing. He had been on his back and evidently his body objected to that position for some reason. His stomach hurt, it felt like there was a knife in his leg, his throat was raw and his lungs felt like they were trying to escape from his chest cavity. Warm strong hands rolled him over onto his side and held him securely as he coughed, retched and choked on his own mucus. A dry cloth wiped his mouth and face and a soft, encouraging voice spoke gently to him. "Jack, Jack, wake up. I've got you, just relax. Okay?" A helpful hand was rubbing circles on his back as he continued to cough. 

Finally the hacking subsided. It was difficult to draw a breath, but the calming voice continued in his ear. "You're sick, Jack, from the water. You nearly drowned. Just rest a minute. Relax and you'll be able to breathe better. I've got you, you're safe." 

"Daniel?" he managed to croak, 

"That's right, Jack. I've got you." He could feel the younger man's warm body and the strong arms holding him tight. 

"Wha h'ppn'd?" 

"You're sick, Jack. We're taking you back to the SGC in the morning. Try to rest." 

"D'nny?" 

"Yes, Jack?" 

"Others?" 

"Teal'c and Sam are right outside. We're all safe. You're the one sick this time." 

"Kay." 

The sound of a zipper, a flashlight's beam, and then Carter's voice. "Daniel? What's wrong?" 

"Jack woke up coughing. I think he's developing pneumonia." the younger man answered her as he leaned over against Jack's shaking body. 

"Wait, let me get him some Tylenol and something warm to drink. He could hear her heading back to her tent and shifting things around. When she reappeared in the tent, Sam put a temperature strip across O'Neill's forehead and held it there for a minute. Pulling it off, she muttered "fever" and then fed the ill man two of the tablets with warm coffee from a cup. Jack finally managed to swallow the pills and he leaned against Daniel again. She watched him for a moment. "Does he feel warm to you Daniel?" 

"Yes," the younger man replied. "In fact, he's warmer than I am, but he's still shivering." 

She nodded at his words, "That's from his fever." Carter looked closely at her commanding officer. "Sir, how do you feel?" 

Jack blinked at her. "Tired, shaky and crappy. What happened?" 

"Then you feel just like you look." Daniel's voice in his ear agreed with him. 

"Tomorrow, we'll get you back to Janet, sir." Sam said briskly. "Just try to get some rest." As she went to leave the tent, Sam turned back and looked at the two men. "Sir, Daniel saved your life today when he went into the water after you. Don't give him a hard time.". 

After Carter left, Daniel tucked the sleeping bag up against them both. "You heard the Doctor's orders." 

"Daniel, why am I in bed with you?" 

"Oh, sorry." The younger man blushed and pulled away slightly. "When we finally got you out of the river, you were freezing. I was trying to keep you warm, but I can . . . " 

"No," Jack shook his head and leaned against the other man. "No. Don't go. I like it." 

"You do? I mean, well, I'm glad you're comfortable." 

Jack blinked sleepily. "I am comfortable . . . I'm grateful." He lay his head back down on Daniel's chest where it had been before. "And that's my side arm, I swear." 

Daniel looked at him quizzically. "It's not either. Your sidearm is over there with your clothes." 

"It is?" Jack said softly, rubbing his cheek on the firm chest beneath him. "That's funny." 

Daniel looked down at the silver haired man lying on his chest and kissed the top of his head gently. "I don't think it's funny. I think . . . I think I like it too." 

Jack coughed harshly again, then mumbled. "Sorry." 

Daniel commented. "I'm just sorry you're hurt." They lay together for several minutes. "I was afraid that I'd lost you." 

"We were arguing again, weren't we?" 

"Yes." Daniel admitted. "You'd think that we'd learn from our mistakes, wouldn't you?" 

"Ya think?" Jack relaxed onto the warm shoulder. 

"But then, consider who we are. I have learned one thing, Jack." 

"Hmm?" 

"I don't want to lose you. Don't ever leave me behind again. " 

"Don't wanna." He nodded into Daniel's neck. "Wanna stay with you." 

"I do too, Jack. I do too." 

 

It was late at night at the SGC. The clinic was down to minimum staff as there were only two patients with one doctor and one nurse was on duty. The nurse was at the desk doing paperwork and the doctor had left for a break. The only illumination in the ward was the desk lamp at the work station. Jack shifted restlessly on the uncomfortable hospital cot that was serving as his bed trying not to pull on any of the tubes and wires attached to him. His leg was numb from the local he'd received earlier for the wound debridement but his main discomfort was that lungs felt like they had soap bubbles in them. They didn't hurt exactly but he did have an uncomfortable wheezing sensation in his chest. 

When SG1 had returned to the gateroom from the planet of the Wilhalliahs, Doctor Fraiser had been very concerned about him. Besides the almost-drowning in unsanitary river water, the puncture wound where he had skewered his leg on a contaminated piece of wood was also something she considered quite serious. So, here he was . . . imprisoned in the clinic with no recourse. Hell, he hadn't even had a hearing before being locked up. 

The only good thing was that Daniel had been captured also. Fraiser had been concerned enough about him to keep the younger man overnight also. Jack knew that he was safely asleep in the next bed over. He lay there in the shadows drowsing trying to go over their equipment list in his mind to bore himself to sleep. 

Then from the next bed over he heard the sound of movement. The sheets rustled as the bed's occupant shifted restlessly. There was a soft exclamation and finally a familiar voice murmured some indistinguishable words. Soon the vocalization became louder and Daniel called out in a desperate tone. "Jack! Jack!" The level of anxiety and loudness began to rise. He could see the nurse look up from her paperwork. Then, she rose from her position at the desk and headed their way. 

But O'Neill had already come to a sitting position in his bed. He waved at her and she immediately went to his friend's side. "Sir, you shouldn't be out of bed." 

"He's having a nightmare. I think it's about me." They both looked at the younger man. Daniel was moving aggressively by now. "Hold on, God, Jack . . . hold on." 

The nurse left Jack on his bed and stepped over to Daniel's side. "Doctor Jackson. Daniel. Wake up now," she said soothingly to the struggling man "Daniel, Jack's right here." 

Unable to stay in bed any longer, Jack pulled his oxygen cannula off his face slid off onto the floor and limped the few steps to his friend's side dragging his IV stand with him. He looked at the nurse who glared at him but stepped aside to make room. "Daniel. Danny. Wake up, buddy, you're all right." He cautiously took his friend's hand that was closest to him. "Daniel. Come on, I'm right here." 

The younger man twitched one last time and then blearily opened his eyes to Jack's voice. "Jack?" 

"Yeah, right here, Danny." O'Neill gently tapped his friend's cheek with his free hand. "You awake now?" 

The younger man looked at him in puzzlement. "Jack? Oh, Jeez, I must have been dreaming." He looked around, realizing where he was. "Oh, or not." 

"You were dreaming all right," O'Neill chuckled. "About what happened, I think, but we're fine now." 

Daniel sighed and looked over at the nurse. She smiled at him. "Well, since you're both all right, I'll go finish my paperwork." She looked at them warningly. 

"Thanks, uh, Lieutenant. We'll be fine." Jack assured the young woman. 

"Just don't stay up on that leg too long, Colonel." The nurse nodded. "Doctor Fraiser will have both our hides if it swells too much." She turned and went back to the other end of the room and her paperwork. 

There was a chair up against the wall between their beds and Jack pulled it over so he could sit down on it. "Hey, so how ya really doing?" 

Daniel took a deep breath. "Really? I'm fine. Just a dream. And you?" 

"Peachy. A lot better than I should be I guess." he replied, and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a cough. He sat there for a moment looking at the younger man. "I'm beginning to remember some things . . . about what happened." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah," Jack continued on in a soft voice. "I remember being under water and you showing up and giving me air." Daniel lay quietly in the bed, looking at their joined hands. "I remember you holding me and your voice telling me to hang on." 

"You would have done the same for me," he protested softly. 

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I believe so, because what we have, well it goes both ways." He stopped. "I remember you saying that you wouldn't leave me." He looked at their joined hands. "You know you never have really left me. You were with me when Ba'al had me, and sometimes when I was on the roof star watching I could feel you out there somewhere." He slipped the long slender fingers between his and clasped their hands together. "You came when I called you on Abydos." 

Daniel raised his head and said simply. "I don't remember." 

"But I do." Jack smiled at him. "You've never let me down, never left me behind, never failed me . . . like I have you." 

Daniel dropped his eyes again and nodded. "I guess." 

"I need you, Daniel. More than I can say, more than you can know." Jack looked down at their joined hands. 

Blue eyes looked up to meet his. "I can know a lot, Jack. But what I couldn't know was how you really felt . . . until now." 

"You can know that now." They shared a look, then Jack glanced towards the Lieutenant up at the desk. "Well, you can know it now, but when I get out of here . . . I can show you . . . for real." He paused. "Daniel, I'm not good at saying these things, I'm better at showing them." 

"So?" There was a little smile in the eyes, a twitch of the lips. 

"So, how about when the Doc lets us out of here, we head for my place. I'll grill some steaks, make a salad, and prove something to my best friend." 

Daniel smiled shyly at him. "I'd like that Jack." 

"Then it's a date." 

"Colonel, are you still up?" The nurse called to them from her desk. 

Jack shook his head and sighed. "No, Lieutenant, I'm in bed now." 

"Good night, gentlemen." 

"Good night, Sherry." Daniel called, then he looked at Jack who shrugged. 

O'Neill made a show of replacing Daniel's hand back on the bed covers. He accidentally brushed it across his lips. "Night, Danny." he said softly then returned the two steps back to his bed. He lifted his painful body back beneath the cool sheets. "Sweet dreams." 

Daniel watched his painful progress. "I have something to dream about now." 

Jack nodded as he put the cannula back on his face. "Me, too, Danny. Me too." 

~finish~


End file.
